


[Podfic]Aversion Therapy

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Communication Failure, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's Summary) If Stiles had had more than a second to think about it, he probably would have remembered that his spur of the moment ideas weren't always his best ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Aversion Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aversion Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640186) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Cover art was created from 's Teen Wolf Reverse Bang art found [ HERE](http://n3vh33r4.tumblr.com/post/40605774324/aversion-therapy-by-entanglednow-rated) who was gracious enough to let me use it for the cover. Thanks again! Also thanks to for having blanket permission and totally cool about me podficcing this fic. It was a romp.

  
**Time:** 01:13:00 mp3 67MB, podbook 40MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/aversiontherapy.zip) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5dAversion%20Therapy.m4b)  



End file.
